


The Barkleys' Night Before Christmas

by LoriLee (cowgirl65)



Category: Night Before Christmas - Clement Clarke Moore, The Big Valley
Genre: Christmas, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/LoriLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Barkleys get a visitor on Christmas Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Barkleys' Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'The Big Valley' or 'The Night Before Christmas' and make no money from this.

‘Twas the night before Christmas  
and all through the Valley  
It was peaceful and quiet,  
even Nick, at last tally.

The Barkleys were nestled  
all snug in their beds,  
With varying visions  
dancing ‘round in their heads.

Jarrod dreamed of winning cases  
before judge and jury,  
Audra imagined balls and parties  
going by in a flurry.

Nick’s thoughts were full  
of the ranch, wide and vast  
While Heath dreamed contentedly,  
home with family at last.

Victoria saw her sons  
growing into fine men  
And Eugene…wait, where’s Gene?  
He’s left out again.

When out in the yard  
there arose such a clatter,  
The boys sprang from their beds  
to see what was the matter.

Grabbing their guns,  
the brothers made a mad dash,  
Down the stairs, when the front door  
opened wide with a crash.

Heath muttered,  
“It must be someone I know,”  
And in walked a man  
with a beard white as snow.

“I’m afraid I need help,”  
Santa said with a bow,  
“My sleigh needs to be fixed,  
but I’m not sure how.”

He then whispered a number,  
making Nick holler,  
“Whadda mean, fixing the sleigh  
will cost 5000 dollars?!”

“Let me look,” assured Heath,  
“Cause I have to confess  
I used to make sleighs  
As I’m sure you can guess.”

So out to the yard  
The Barkleys did go  
And they fixed Santa’s sleigh  
And gratitude he did show.

“I’ve mended the fences  
and rounded up the cattle  
And organized the briefs  
for your next legal battle.”

They admired the steeds  
Who took Santa ‘round  
But when counted,  
There was an extra one to be found.

Jarrod said, “I know of eight reindeer,  
But who is the other?”  
Santa laughed “I named her Duchess,  
After your mother.”

Then Santa sprang to his sleigh,  
to his team gave a whistle,   
And away they all flew  
like the down of a thistle. 

But they heard him exclaim,  
‘ere he drove out of sight,   
"Merry Christmas to all,  
and to all a good-night!"


End file.
